


Wolffe's Scars

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Platonic Love All The Way, Platonic Relationship, ahsoka - Freeform, anakin - Freeform, and maybe a bit of ptsd?, and obi wan kenobi, and plo's reaction, but they mean a hella lot to each other, gregor does have one line though, how wolffe got his scar, mentions of gregor, warning for mentions of torture, wolffe centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Commander Wolffe got his scar, and Plo's reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolffe's Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Have something angsty written for PloAppreciationWeek. Kind of more about Wolffe, but I kind of feel they are a package deal anyway.  
> Beta'd by the lovely obsessivereader <3  
> Please visit me at [tumblr!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/)

One minute Wolffe was working on getting his men off of the battlefield, and the next his helmet was knocked off and a red lightsaber was coming straight for his face. He might have heard General Plo yell his name before he went down but he couldn’t be sure. He just hoped his General had enough sense to forget about him and get the kriff out of there.

\-----

After Ventress left Wolffe slumped where he was chained to the wall. He thought General Plo would be proud of him, because in the however many rotations he had been stuck in this detention cell, he hadn’t given up any important information. He’d held it together through the loss of his sight in one eye, the beatings, the lack of food and water, and other various forms of torture he would rather not remember. He hadn’t let his General or the Republic down. 

He hoped that something would change soon though because the entire side of his face burned, his shoulders were screaming, he could no longer feel his hands or feet, and he was seriously starting to worry about bleeding out from all the knife wounds Ventress had left. 

Truthfully he hoped his body would give out soon. 

Plo told him and the rest of the pack that their lives mattered, but they don’t. Not in the same way. Him, Sinker, and Boost wouldn’t have been saved after the fiasco in the Abragado system if the General hadn’t been with them. There is no way they would come just for him. Wolffe understood. He wouldn’t, couldn’t blame them for leaving him. General Plo knew he wouldn’t betray the Republic, knew that he would die before letting that happen. 

Wolffe closed his good eye to try and meditate like his General taught him, to try and remove himself from the pain, when he heard a commotion from the other side of the detention cell. He tried to stand the best he could, to face whatever entered the cell. A blue lightsaber stabbed through the door and slowly made a large uneven circle, like the bearer of the saber could not keep their hands steady. 

The molten-edged circle of metal toppled onto the ground and General Plo leapt in, striding straight towards him. Comet and Sinker kept a look out. Wolffe shook his head. This couldn’t be happening.

“General, what are you doing here?” Wolffe croaked.

Plo cut the binders on his feet and then his hands, and caught him before he could fall. 

“I am so sorry my son. I never meant this to happen to you.” Plo sounded so mournful it hurt Wolffe to hear him so. 

Plo pulled Wolffe into his arms resting Wolffe’s good eye against his shoulder. Wolffe felt like he could take his first breath in days. So he kept taking them, matching the General’s, to remind himself that this was real.

General Plo nodded at Sinker who activated his com. “The Commander is safe; ready for extraction.”

“Copy that,” Wolffe thought he heard Captain Rex reply.

Wolffe was cocooned in Plo’s steady arms as they ran through the base. Comet, Sinker and Boost keeping them covered the entire time. They passed by General Skywalker and Commander Tano keeping the exit route clear. They picked up General Kenobi on the way out; he had been busy distracting Ventress the entire time. 

They all got onto the transport ship and headed to safety, Comet and Sinker holding onto Plo to keep him steady, knowing he wouldn’t set Wolffe down. Wolffe was holding onto Plo’s tunic trying to keep his breathing matched with his General’s. It wasn’t getting any easier.

Wolffe tried to ask Plo why he had come, why was he worth saving but General Plo interrupted his attempt with, “Shhh my son, sleep, you are safe now.” Wolffe wasn’t sure if Plo had used the Force on him or not, but either way he was grateful to sink into oblivion. 

\------

Wolffe woke up slowly, everything fuzzy around the edges. He brought his hand to his face when only one eye opened. His head was swathed in bandages. Wolffe startled when Plo’s voice spoke from his blind side, “You unfortunately lost the eye, but there was no damage to the ocular nerve so you have been fitted for a cybernetic eye, which they will implant once some of your more life threatening injuries have healed.”

Wolffe tried to sit up to face Plo and could not suppress the hiss of pain. Instantly, Plo’s hand was on his shoulder gently keeping him down. “Please don’t move, you have multiple flesh wounds, and the bone knitters are not done with your ribs, collarbone or knee.” Plo started to move around to his other side, “I am sorry I startled you by sitting on this side.”

“No, no” Wolffe’s voice came out rough and grating. He nodded his thanks as he drank some water that Plo handed him. “You were right to keep my blind side covered.” Wolffe quirked the corner of his lips in what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “I’m glad you were keeping watch.” He closed his eye and sighed heavily. 

Plo kept his hand on Wolffe’s arm and he was grateful for it’s grounding presence. 

Wolffe still couldn’t believe that they came for him. That they went through all of that just for him. There was no way he was worth it. After a moment of silence Wolffe was able to choke out one word: “Why?”

Plo answered immediately, like he didn’t even have to think about it. “Because you are important, not just to the Republic, or to the war, or even to the troops. Wolffe, you are important to me. I could not leave you to that fate.” 

When the tears started, Plo pulled him as gently as he could into a hug and held him until he fell asleep. 

\------

While Wolffe was confined to the infirmary for recovery after the implant and for physical therapy, General Plo would visit every day that he could. The entire battalion was on extended leave until the Council decided on whether they needed to be officially reprimanded. General Plo had not gotten permission from the Council before embarking on Wolffe’s rescue mission. He’d contacted General Skywalker directly-- hewas always ready for a fight--who then contacted General Kenobi for reinforcements. Taking on Ventress in a secluded Separatist base was no small task. They’d needed all the help they could get.

Most days Plo would either bring work with him, or just sit and meditate. Wolffe loved when he did that, the clone was always more at ease afterwards, like the Jedi was radiating something soothing in the Force. Sometimes they would talk. Plo would tell Wolffe about his home world, Dorin, or some of his adventures as a padawan. 

Once Wolffe was cleared for active duty, Plo was with him to head back to the troops. 

Wolffe looked over at his General, “Thank you sir, for everything.”

“Of course my son,” Plo replied with a hand on his shoulder, “Of course.”

 

\-----

Wolffe didn’t like to talk too much about his General. Brought up too many mixed emotions. But telling Gregor stories about Plo felt right. Gregor, who was left alone for years, and couldn’t remember his own General. Wolffe could share Plo, he would have wanted that. Wolffe even felt like he could tell Gregor something he never told anyone else ever before.

“The only thing that allowed me to live with myself after 66 went out,” Wolffe whispered into the quiet of the room, “was when I saw his ship go down, I could hear him in my head. Like he used the last of his strength to make sure I knew.”

“What did he say?” Gregor asked, genuinely curious.

Wolffe replied while hearing its echo rattle around in his head, “‘I forgive you, my son.’”


End file.
